Iron Savior
by viking7734
Summary: Mark Darby has led a pretty uneventful life until he met Arcee, a blue alien robot who changed his life forever. On top of that, he's a genius with a very promising future and, in his free time, he is building something that will change the world as we know it. R
1. Silent guardians

**Hey guys. So, as I said on my profile, I have a few other story ideas besides the Pokemorph Adventures so I decided to write the one that was in my head the longest. It takes place in the Transformers Prime universe and my OC, Mark, is once again the protagonist, no Jack D. in the story. He's a genius and also a loner (kinda takes after Jack) who spends his days inventing stuff and he's building his own armored suit that will become the Iron Man armor. The story will follow some episodes of the series but it'll also have new storylines. The ages are different from the series, Raf if 14, Miko is 17 and Mark is close to 18, now finishing high-school. Hope you will like. Not sure if I should set the category as a x-over since it only has the armor from Iron Man. The rating is T for starters, will go up later.**

**Thanks to jasonVUK, starsaber21, genisis prime, ssj masta, apolloxl5 and fatal intestinal maestrom who gave me inspiration. Hope you like it.**

**Don't own anything besides the story and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Silent guardians**

_Jasper, Nevada. Yaaaay... Can't even contain my excitement. It's hot the first six months and the other six are... Well, even hotter. The fact I have to sit here every week isn't helping. At least I can sleep through it since the teachers don't bother me. After all, I have the best scores in the entire school. Well, almost best. Some kid named Rafael is better. I'd like to meet him. They say he's a genius and he's only 14. Maybe I should show him some of my inventions, have him help. I can't get the damn glove to work properly. It needs a bigger battery and I can't make a good one with the (s)crap from the junkyard. It only has power for less than a minute. My RT project would be perfect but I don't have the resources to even make a good prototype, let alone make it work. I definitely have to meet Raf._ his train of thought went on as the teacher was explaining something about the force needed to launch a spaceship.

The boy's name was Mark Darby and he is 17 years old. His senior year just started and he couldnt wait to get out of Jasper. He's planning on going to MIT and they already offered him a full scholarship! His mom, June, was very proud of her son. She is a nurse and at the age of 37. Young right? His parents met in highschool and fell in love almost immediately. He was born a few years later. Their life was perfect until the day they received news that his father, Frank, was killed in combat somewhere in Iraq. Mark was 6 at the time. After that his cheerful personality changed so much he practically closed off from the world and started his career as an inventor. His goal is to make a soldiers life more safe as it turned out that his father died because his flak jacket wasn't properly made. His original idea took a different tur as he wanted to do something more. Something better than a flak jacket and right now he's building something big. Something that would change the world as we know it.

His mom is very proud of him and supports him every step of the way but is worried because he has an almost non-existant social life. Other kids at school think he's weird but he doesn't pay attention to them. He has better things to worry about. Like work for example. He took up a minimum wage job at KO Burger. Not the best place to work since you have to deal with a-holes like Vince all the time. Oh yeah, the schools ''golden boy'', star of the football team and the dream of all the young girls in Jasper. Born with a silver spoon in his mouth, spoiled rotten and arrogant to a level beyond comprehension. Mark was his favourite target. Nobody knew why since Mark was taller than him by 2 inches, standing at 6'3'', appeared stronger and looked scary with his long blonde hair and stubble. Vince loved the idea of bullying someone who is bigger than him but showed no signs of wanting to fight back. It gave his ego a huge boost. Oh but Mark wanted to beat him so bad. He actually could with ease. In his spare time he practices martial arts. It relaxes him. Even some of his fathers friends gave him lessons every now and then when they came to visit. But he knew it wouldn't do any good. It would just make Vince go harder on him and try to beat him so he can prove he's better. It would go on in circles. Mark decided to quietly take the abuse he was getting: torn notebooks, insults, getting drinks spilled on him, stolen clothes after showering from gym class and so on.

One time, when his clothes were stolen after gym, he casually walked through the empty school and looked for them, not even fazed by the fact that he was stark naked. It was Vince's prank that backfired at the end. He turned around the corner and all of the students in his year waited to laugh their asses off. What they didn't expect was seeing he was ripped. His clothes consisted mostly of sweatshirts, jeans and hoddies so you couldnt really tell how he was built. Surprisingly, he never felt hot wearing them. They were already laughing when they heard him walk down the hallway and then their mouths fell open and they stopped. Guess they were expecting him to be skinny or fat and have a small penis. They were wrong. Doing martial arts for the past 10 year had it's perks apparently. He noticed the prettiest girl in school, Sierra, in the front row gawking at him, red as a tomato. Vince wasn't pleased at how this turned out. Seeing this, Mark smiled at Sierra and winked, causing the girl to blush even more. He then politely asked for his clothes back, his face showing no emotion whatsoever. When he got them back he got dressed in front of his ''prankers'' and simply walked away, leaving the group in silence for another few minutes. Word spread around school fast but nothing really changed in how they were acting around him and the hype quickly died down. Mark felt so good about that day he was grinning like a madman.

Right now he was in the last class of the day. The bell rang _Finally._ he thought and got up to leave. When he stepped outside he saw Vince hanging out with his jock friends and some cheerleaders. He made his way to his bicycle when someone called him.

„Hey! Junk-boy!" it was Vince's favourite nickname for him. Mark hung out at the junkyard a lot to collect parts. He befriended the owner and so he could take whatever he needed „Going for a dive? Get it? Dumpster diving?" asked Vince in a mocking tone and the group exploded in laughter except Sierra who frowned. It was weird since she never actually talked to him and was always there when Vince's bullying took place.

„Hilarious, ''Big V''. " replied Mark sarcastically. Vince made everyone at school call him that. Mostly the kids who were afraid of him „I thought I saw you thinking in math class. Were you making that up?" asked Mark, not even looking in his direction while taking off the chain around his bike. Vince's laughter faded and was replaced with an angry scowl. Sierra actually let out a small laugh at Mark's comment.

„What did you say?" asked Vince and started walking towards Mark „You want me to kick your ass right here, right now?" Mark just rolled his eyes.

„Sadly, not today. I have work. Hey, maybe you and your ''friends'' can stop by later? I promise I won't spit in your burgers this time. " replied mark with a smirk. He put extra emphasis on friends since everyone knew why they were hanging out with him. Money. Vince was loosing it.

„Well maybe we will!" he said in a menacing voice and was now a few feet away from Mark, his fists clenched tight, ready to throw a punch _Oh PLEASE! Make my day!_ thought Mark, already having countless scenarios in his head. Suddenly Sierra appeared between them.

„That's enough Vince. " she said and put her hands on his chest, trying to stop him from getting closer to Mark.

„WHAT? You're defending the sasquatch?" he yelled in disbelief _That's a new one._ thought Mark while getting on his bike.

„Well he did say he won't spit in our burgers this time. " then she turned to face Mark „I always thought they tasted funny. " she said and winked at him. This infuriated Vince even more. He was about to say something when Sierra spoke „You know, instead of you arguing here, we could be at your place and... " she said in a seductive voice and began whispering in his ear which caused Vince to smile widely _Okay, eww._ Mark thought as he heard some of the whispering. Vince looked at him.

„You're lucky I got a good proposal right now. Don't expect it next time. " he threatened and walked away.

„Wouldn't dream of it. " said Mark quietly. Sierra faced him once again.

„See you later Mark. Bye. " and with that she walked away.

„Bye?" said Mark a bit uncertain. Was she defending him? He shook the thought off and rode away to work.

Work was boring like always. Sure enough, Vince and his gang came up to the drive-thru, obnoxious as ever. Mark was putting together their order when a thought struck him _I never said anything about dropping it._ and with that thought he left Vince's burger fall to the floor _Ooops._ he thought with a grin. He handed them their order and when Vince refused to pay, saying it's cold like always, Sierra pulled out her wallet and paid for them, leaving Mark a 5$ tip. Vince then drove off and gave him the finger. Mark's only thought was _Cool, 5 bucks._ not even thinking about the fact it was Sierra who tipped him. His shift ended at 7pm. Good thing he only worked few days a week. He exited the building and went out to the parking lot. His cell-phone rang. Mom.

„Hey mom. Yes, work just ended, I'm going home. I'll buy milk. " he talked and looked around the parking lot „Be careful? Seriously? This is Jasper. The only accidents that happen here are on the back seats of a car. " his mother said something and he laughed sarcastically „Ha-ha-ha, very funny mom. " he tuned around and what he saw stunned him. Parked before him was a beautiful, blue sports motorcycle „I love you. " said Mark in amazement. He heard his mom over the phone „Yeah, I love you too. Gotta' go, bye!" and he put his phone is pocket and walked over to the bike „Where have you been all my life?" he ran his hands down the bike, from the gas tank to the end of it „Niiice... " he looked around to se if anyone is there. Seeing noone, he sat on it „It may take years, but I will have a bike like you. " he said with a smile.

„Are you talking to your bike?" someone asked and his blood froze. He looked up and saw Sierra with her friend laughing. What was her name? Amy?

„Umm? What? Talking to my motorcycle? No! I-I was... Well, it's mine-" _Why the hell did I say that? _„But I'm not talking to it. I was talking to... To you! Yes, I was talking to you! How are you? Aren't you with Vince somewhere?" he stumbled over his words, feeling embarrassed about getting caught.

„He has team practice. " replied Sierra still laughing a bit.

„Oh, okay. Well, want me to take you for a spin sometime?" he asked and scratched the back of his head. Meanwhile, nobody noticed the bike's mirror move or the two dark purple sports cars closing in.

„Well, I... I mean-" Sierra couldnt finish her sentence when the two cars flashed them with their lights and the bike went haywire.

„AAAAAAAH!" screamed Mark when the bike did a 180 wheelie and sped off onto the street „WHAT'S HAPPENING?" screamed Mark and held on for dear life as the bike went in between of the two cars. He heard a voice.

„Do not let go. " the voice was female.

„WHO SAID THAT?" he screamed again and held on tighter. The two cars behind them were getting closer. Then he noticed something weird _Who the hell is driving them?_ he screamed mentally. The two were about to smash into them from both sides when the bike gained speed and the cars crashed into each other. The bike made a right turn into a small alley and Mark got off.

„What ARE you?" ha asked the bike. He was scared but another part of him was very excited. It turned towards him and said in a threatening tone.

„I don't exist. Tell anyone about me, and I'll hunt you down. " Mark took a step back.

„Fair enough. " he said and ran away. He got into another side alley and heard a noise behind him. He turned around and saw one of the cars „SHIT!" he exclaimed and started running „I don't even know her!" he yelled back and went into another alley. Big mistake. Dead end. He turned around and saw the car revving it's engine. It went towards him. The bike appeared behind the car and went after it.

„Kid! Get away!" the bike yelled in a female voice _Get away? Where?_ he was starting to panic and then adrenaline took over. His brain went into overdrive as he looked for a way out. The only available option was not his favourite choice _I'll die anyway..._ He ran towards the car „What are you doing?" the bike yelled again and sped up, trying to catch up and stop the car from running the boy over. What happened next amazed everyone present. A few feet away from the car Mark jumped over it and pushed himself off when he touched the car's roof. He landed behind it with a roll „Whoa. " he heard the bike say. Mark was trembling all over. The bike got to a stop before him „Get on!" and so he did. The car that tried to run him over already turned around and went for another go. The bike exited the alley's and entered the highway, the two cars following closely. Once they entered the highway, the two cars started shooting them with lasers. The bike easily avoided the beams.

„Why are those guys shooting at us?" he asked felling a bit more relaxed now.

„There's no ''us'' kid. And they're not ''guys''. " the bike answered. Mark turned around to look at their pursuers and noticed something else. A yellow Camaro with two black stripes in the middle entered the highway an rammed the two, sending them spinning to a halt.

„Friend of yours?" he asked with a satisfied smile, seeing the two crash behind them.

„Family. " answered the bike and took a left turn onto the closed off segment of the road. Mark heard another crash occurring behind them and saw that now the yellow Camaro was skidding to a stop _Crap._ The bike was heading towards the end of the road. The bridge wasn't done yet.

„It's a dead end!" yelled Mark.

„Like hell it is. " the bike answered and simply jumped over the road blocks, down into the empty canal below. When they stopped Mark was panting heavily. He could feel his chest tighten. He looked up and saw a boy with wild looking hair and big glasses, holding a remote control in his hands. The toy car was a few feet away from him.

„Whoa. " was all the boy said. Mark grinned.

„You have no idea. " he said and got off the bike. The boy ran towards him, filled with questions, when they heard engine noises and turned around. The two purple cars were descending towards them. As they jumped off, what they did left Mark and the boy with their mouths open. Mid-air the car's parts started shifting and formed a 16 foot tall* robot. Mark heard a similar noise behind him. He turned around to see the blue bike doing the same. When the transformation was complete Mark was stunned by the sight. The bike was now a 9 foot tall* blue robot with feminine features. If he thought the bike had nice curves, then the robot was absolutely stunning.

„This ends here, 'cons!" the robot stated with the same female voice it had as a bike and charged at the purple ones. They tried to hit her with their lasers but she easily avoided them. She got close and jumped towards on of the 'cons and kicked him in the chest then bounced back towards the other and spin-kicked him, sending the robot flying backwards. Mark and the boy were watching the fight from afar.

„What are they?" asked the boy.

„Talking cars that turn into robots. " answered Mark not so sure himself „Or the other way around. " meanwhile the blue femme was hitting one of the 'cons with everything she had.

„This! Is! For! Cliff!" every word was followed with a punch to the face. When she stopped the 'con looked at her unfazed. Her eyes widened and the 'con started shooting again. She did backflips to avoid the beams but one eventually hit her and she crashed to the ground. Just as she hit the ground, the boys heard another engine above them. They looked up and Mark recognized the yellow Camaro from before. It also transformed into a 16 foot robot and when it landed it sent a crushing right hook to the 'cons face, sending it crashing down. The other quickly followed the first and landed on the ground. The yellow robot stepped away and a crunching sound was heard. The robot's eyes widened and he looked down and saw the small toy car, that looked like his vehicle form, crushed beneath his foot. He looked at the boy and let out a series of buzzes and whirrs at him.

„It's okay. Really. " the boy answered. The robot looked back towards the 'con and was immediately hit with a laser to his chest area. He was sent flying backwards and when he landed the 'con quickly pinned him down with his foot „Leave him alone!" they shouted and the two 'cons looked at him.

„Bad call. " said Mark and pulled the boy behind him. One of the robots started walking towards them. Mark's brain went into overdrive once more _Not again. No use running, he's too fast. The blue one is still down and the yellow one is currently occupied. C'mon think!_ he screamed mentally and looked around, trying to find something that'll help them escape _His neck! I can see some wiring under his chin! It must be some kind of a weak spot!_ he spotted an iron pipe with a pointy end close to his right and a power supply with cables _Excellent! Another suicide move!_ thought Mark and got into action. The blue femme just got back up and her eyes widened in horror. The 'con lunged towards the boy for the kill and he closed his eyes tightly. Mark wasted no time. He grabbed the boy's arm, pulled him in and threw to his right side, away from the robot. The boy grunted in pain when he hit the ground. The 'con then went after Mark. He ducked under the 'cons arm and rolled towards the metal pipe. He grabbed the pipe tightly and charged at the robot.

„Are you crazy!" yelled the blue femme as she charged the 'con Mark was running towards. Once again her eyes widened at the event that occurred. Mark jumped towards the 'con and then pushed himself off of his knee and jabbed the pipe right into it's head from below and it let out a pained scream. Sparks were flying from the entrance point and his optics were flickering. His momentum ended as soon as the pipe stopped, being unable to go in any deeper. Mark landed on the ground and quickly made his way towards the big power supply _Please work,please work._ he repeated in his head and turned on the machine. It awakened with a buzzing sound _Yes!_ Mark the pumped up the power to max and took the two cables into his hands. The 'con was on it's knees, trying to pull out the pipe. Mark ran towards it and connected the wires to the metal pipe. The effect was instant as electricity went through the robot and fried it's circuits. It fell to the ground with a loud thud. Mark ran towards the machine and turned it off „No. Way. " said the blue femme in disbelief. Mark's chest was hurting a lot right now. He fell to his knees and held onto his chest where his heart is. The boy ran towards him.

„That was awesome!" he exclaimed happily but then frowned when he saw something was wrong „Are you okay?"

„Heart... Trouble... Pills..." answered Mark through the pain. He had a heart condition. The pain occurred under severe stress or heavy physical labor. Separately, the factors didn't hurt so bad. Combine the two like now and you're in for a world of pain. Luckily he had the meds with him and he took two right now. They heard footsteps and saw the other 'con coming towards them. It looked pissed „I think we should go. " said Mark and pulled the boy along with him, his heart pain fading slowly. They reached a sewer tube and went in. The 'con was on their tail and reached into the tube to get them. Just as he was about to grab them he was pulled back and sounds of metal striking against metal were heard. The boys turned around and saw the yellow 'bot looking at them and giving off strange sounds.

„Thank you. " said the boy and smiled. The 'bot gave a few more sounds and went away. Mark grabbed the boy by his shoulders and started walking.

„Let's go. "

„What did we just see?" the boy asked in wonder.

„Don't know, and I don't think I wanna' know. " answered Mark and continued into the sewer. He saw a light at the end and they got out.

„That was really cool what you did back there. " said the boy and dusted his clothes.

„It was reckless and stupid. I could've gotten killed. " reasoned Mark.

„We would've died anyway. " shrugged the boy „I'm Rafael by the way. People call me Raf. " he extended his hand.

„I'm Mark. " replied Mark and shook his hand „Wait, Rafael? As in Rafael Esquivel?" asked Mark excitedly.

„Then I'm guessing you're Mark Darby?" replied the boy with an excited look.

„Yeah! I actually wanted to meet you. I could use your help or opinion. " said Mark excitedly.

„On what?" asked the boy confused.

„Well, I'm a bit of an inventor and I have some stuff I would like you to take a look at. I hear you're a genius!" said Mark excitedly and Raf blushed a little at the compliment.

„Umm, sure, why not. " replied Raf with a smile.

„Great! Tomorrow after school good?" asked Mark and Raf nodded „Great. Where do you live? I could walk you home?" suggested Mark.

„That's okay. I live just down the street. " said Raf and pointed in the direction.

„Well, I'm that way. " said Mark and pointed to the other side „So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

„Sure! Bye! " greeted Raf and ran home. Mark did the same.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Autobot base..._

Three 'bots were standing in the huge room before a monitor. The blue one was talking to a much larger robot that was typing on the computer, her arms crossed over her chest-plate.

„... and the 'cons would've been scrap metal if I hadn't been distracted by the human. " stated the blue fem-bot.

„Human?" asked the big, red robot that stood infront of the monitor. The yellow one held up two fingers and said something in a language only the 'bots, and apparently Raf, could understand „Two boys. " finished the red one.

„ I guess the other saw us in action? I don't know, I was a little busy at the time. " said the blue femme and frowned.

„If the Deceptiocons are targeting us, everyone perseved as our ally would be at grave risk. " stated the big red 'bot and turned around.

„What do you want us to do Optimus? Babysit them?" asked the femme their leader sarcastically.

„That is a good idea Arcee. " stated Optimus calmly. Arcee's eyes widened.

„I was joking!" she exclaimed and threw her arms up.

„I know that, but it is a necessary move. We cannot let humans be harmed in a war that is ours. I assume they go to school. Pick them up tomorow after it and bring them here. Arcee, you bring the older one, and Bumblebee you bring the younger one. " commanded Optimus and turned back to the monitor, leaving no room for discussion. Arcee sighed.

„Fine. "

* * *

Mark woke up the next day feeling rather sore _Guess it wasn't a dream._ he thought as he saw the scratches on his hands and a few bruises. He shrugged it off and got up to get ready for school. After showering and breakfast he sat on his bike and headed for school _I didn't get any work done last night. Good thing Raf is coming over after school._ he thought and smiled at the last part. School was boring as always. He used the time to do some calculations for his project. When the physics teacher saw what he was doing he actually stopped lecturing and just watched the boy genius do his thing. At the end of the day Mark made his way towards the meeting place with Raf and didn't even notice a japanese girl sitting on the stairs and drawing something. The meeting place was under the old tree by the schools entrance. Luckily, no work or Vince today. Raf was already waiting.

„Hey, Raf!" greeted Mark.

„Hello. " replied Raf.

„Look, about yesterday... Let's just keep it between us and forget it ever happened okay?" Raf was about to nod when he saw a familiar car approaching.

„Mark, look. " he said and pointed towards the car.

„Oh, not again. " said Mark in frustration. The car stopped in front of them and opened it's door. A few buzzing and whirring sounds were heard „I-It want's us to go in?" asked Mark timidly. Raf shook his head.

„No, just me. " he said calmly.

„How do you know that?"

„It just said so. " answered Raf like it was obvious. Mark was confused.

„What?"

„Yours is over there. " Raf pointed behind Mark to a blue motorcycle on the parking lot in front of the school.

„L-Look, I really don't think that-" Mark couldn't even finish his sentence before Raf jumped into the yellow car and it drove off „Hey! Wait! Stop!" he yelled after it but nothing happened. Mark glanced over to the bike, frowned and walked away. He turned into a small alley that was shortcut _Crap, I forgot my bike._ he slapped his forehead. Suddenly the blue bike from the parking lot appeared before him, only now it had a driver on it. Mark crossed his arms defiantly.

„Relax. I just wanna' talk to you. " said Arcee. He still didn't know her name though.

„Don't you mean you and your friend? " he asked and looked at the driver. The driver then disappeared.

„Kid, there's a lot you don't understand. " replied Arcee and moved closer towards him. Mark didn't move a step.

„No, no, I get it. The first rule of robot fight club is you never talk about robot fight club. " replied Mark sarcastically, his hands still crossed defiantly. He looked pissed and showed no signs of fear anymore „What you need to understand is that I don't need a bunch of crazy vehicles, following me around, trying to get me killed!" he was glaring at her now. Arcee transformed into her robot form and glared back at him, her face only inches away from his. Two can play this game.

„Look. Mark is it?" she said through clenched teeth(or whatever) „I admit, you got guts kid. You took down a 'con on your own but your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime requested your presence. " explained Arcee.

„Who's Optimus Prime?" asked Mark. Even though she was twice as big as him he didn't move a muscle when she got into his face.

„Later, but right now, you are in danger because you are one of the few, one of the only who have ever seen us. " she explained. Mark was about to ask something when a girls voice beat him to it. It was the japanese girl from the schools stairs.

„Dude, what are you waiting for? Go with!" she said excitedly.

„Scrap. " Mark raised his eyebrow at the femme.

* * *

_Somewhere in the dessert..._

Mark and the girl, who introduced herself as Miko Nakadai, a foreign exchange student, were riding on Arcee who was following closely behind Bumblebee.

„WOOOOHOOOO!" Miko threw her arms up in the air and screamed excitedly.

„And why exactly are we taking her?" asked Mark.

„Rules. " came Arcee's simple reply. The drove towards a big mountain and when they got close the rock wall in front of them opened to reveal a huge hallway. When they exited the hallway they found themselves in a huge room, with the ceiling at least 100 feet tall. He spotted two more 'bots. One was white and red while the other was a dark shade of green. Mark and Miko got off.

„I thought there were only two? " asked the white one. Arcee was already in her robot form.

„Haven't you heard? Humans multiply. " said Arcee dryly and shot Mark another glare which he returned and then she walked away. Raf extended his hand to Miko.

„I'm Raf. " he said politely but Miko already went towards the green 'bot.

„I'm Miko. " she said as if she was introducing herself to all of them. She stopped in front of the green 'bot „Who are you?"

„Bulkhead. " the 'bot replied.

„Are you a car? I bet you're a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball as a punching bag?" the questions hit him like a freight train.

„So, if you guys are robots... Who made you?" asked Raf. The white and red robot, whose body resembled and emergency vehicle, scoffed.

„Puh-lease. " after he rolled his eyes, the ground beneath the humans shook. They turned around and saw a giant red 'bot _This must be Optimus Prime._ thought Mark in awe. Optimus was towering over them, standing at about 30 feet. Bulkhead was somewhere clos to his height.

„We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. You can call us Autobots for short. My name is Optimus Prime. " the Prime explained.

„Why are you here?" asked Mark.

„To protect your planet from the Decepticons. " answered Optimus. Mark raised a questioning eyebrow.

„The jokers who tried to bump us off last night. You fried one of them. " clarified Arcee, her hands crossed over her chest.

„Oh, them. " he remembered alright.

„Yes, that was an amazing feat you did Mark, but also very dangerous. You could have gotten hurt. " Optimus complimented the boy but also gave him a warning.

„Raf and I would be dead if I hadn't. " stated Mark.

„I would've helped you. " said Arcee and shot him a glare. She's not liking how things turned out so far. The humans were a liability.

„Last time I checked, you were getting your exhausts handed to you. " replied Mark with his own glare.

„Why you little-" started Arcee but Optimus interjected.

„That is enough you two. Now is not the time to fight. " he tried to calm the hotheaded duo down. Arcee and Mark huffed and turned their backs to each other. Optimus raised one of his ''brows'' at the display.

„Sooo... Why are they here?" Raf tried to get the conversation back on track and was interested in the story himself. Optimus went on to explain everything that happened on Cybertron, why the war was fought and about Megatron. When he was done, Miko yawned.

„Is there gonna' be a quiz?" she asked lazily.

„So what does Megatron, or any of this have to do with us?" Raf asked again.

„Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic. " finished the Prime and once again stood up to his full height „That is why I assigned each of you a guardian. Bumblebee, you will go with Rafael. " Raf and Bee turned to each other and gave thumbs up „Bulkhead, you will go with Miko. I hadn't planned for this, but it looks like I have no choice. "

„Allright! We're gonna have so much fun! You like off-road driving?" to say Miko was excited was an understatement.

„Ummm... Yeah, sure. " Bulk still had to warm up to the idea.

„And that leaves Arcee and Mark. " finished the Prime and Arcee and Mark glared at each other again „I suggest you try to get along as you will be spending some time together. That is all. " and with that he left towards Ratchet to discuss something about a new Energon mine.

„You stay out of my way and we'll get along just fine. Got it? " said Arcee and sent him a glare.

„Same here. " Mark answered and went towards Raf _This'll be fun._ Arcee stomped away to the training room to blast something „Raf, wanna see something I'm working on?"

„Sure. " said Raf with a smile. They looked around to find a desk but with no luck „The floor then?" suggested Raf and Mark shrugged and they sat down. Miko was assaulting Bulkhead with questions and the Wrecker was trying to answer all of them. It proved a difficult task. Both Mark and Raf laughed and then Mark opened his bag, took out his notebooks and a few big folded papers and spread them out in front of Raf „Woah... " Raf's eyes went wide „You did all this?" he asked, taking one of the notebooks that had drawings and schematics of some kind of gloves „What is this?" he asked and pointed to one of the sketches.

„Yep. All of my work for the past 10 years. And that, is a flight stabilizer. " he said and pointed to the same sketch Raf was pointing to.

„For what?" asked Raf and Mark looked through some of his folded papers. When he found it he started to unfold it.

„For this. " he spread out the A2 size paper before Raf.

„No. Way. You made this?" asked Raf in amazement. Before him was a detailed layout of some kind of armor. The armor looked massive and was colored grey. Raf noticed the glove from the sketches on the armor and there was some kind of metal canister on its right arm „What's this?"

„A flamethrower. " said Mark with a smirk. Raf whistled in amazement. The boy-genius knew this was serious and not just some teen's idea of a superhero get-up. The schematics were very detailed, neat and precise. In the notebook were thousands of equations that he knew made sense but the others, not so much. At least not to him.

„Does it work?" asked Raf excitedly.

„In theory, yes. " answered Mark and took a notebook to finish something he started in school earlier today.

„Why not in practice?" asked Raf almost disappointed.

„Well... I mean, it does work, but it doesnt. " Mark stopped his calculations and tried to explain.

„I don't understand. " Raf was confused.

„I don't have the parts and resources to build it. Or the tools. I manged to make the glove but it consumes too much power. I can't find a battery that can hold the energy needed. Actually, I can. Remember the power station from yesterday?" explained Mark and Raf nodded „Right now, I can only get a quick burst from it. I managed to make a custom battery that holds enough power for that, but that's it. " said Mark and sighed.

„Sooo, you would need to tow a nuclear reactor behind you for the suit to actually work?" asked Raf as he was going over some of the equations.

„Something like that. See this bulb shaped thing at the palm?" he asked and pointed to it. Raf nodded „That is a R.T. unit. It's part of my repulsor technology project. The technology should be able to utilize muons* and send out a high density beam that can be used as a flight stabilizer. Or if you juiced it up, as a weapon. So far so good?" Raf nodded „Good. Now, since I don't have the resources or tools to make the project work, I had to make due with what I have. " explained Mark and flipped some pages in his notebook. He found another glove sketch tha looked different „This is what I was able to do so far. It's a miniature jet engine. " said Mark rather proudly.

„That is so cool. Can you show me?" asked Raf excitedly.

„Sure. I just need to recharge it. "

„How long would that take?" asked Raf, fearing the answer.

„A week... ?" answered Mark.

„That sucks. " sighed Raf.

„Yeah. But that's why this is here. " Mark took another folded paper and unfolded it. Now it was a A1 format. Raf's eyes went wide. Again.

„What is that?" he asked and immediately started analyzing it.

„That's the nuclear reactor I'm gonna be towing behind me. Actually, it's an Arc reactor, and it's no bigger than an apple, but you get the idea. "

„How much power does it generate?" Raf dared ask tat question seeing as the schematics for it showed a large power output.

„Three giga joules per second. "

„Whoa. " Raf couldnt believe it „Why don't you make it?"

„Can't. I need palladium. And some other stuff that you can't find at K-mart. "

„Oh. " Raf hung his head. He continued to look at the layout when another question popped into his head „Wait, if it's a nuclear reactor, won't you get radiation poisoning?" asked a concern sounding Raf.

„Ah, that's the beauty of the Arc reactor. It's 100% clean energy! Completely harmless!" explained Mark excitedly. Raf was at a loss for words. Their disscusion continued for a while and they didn't even notice Miko, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Bee around them. Their eyes and optics were wide open in amazement. Miko finally broke the silence.

„That. Is. AWESOME! Can I have one?" she asked and the boys almost got a heart attack.

* * *

Meanwhile in the training room, Arcee was pulverizing her targets.

„That little, arrogant, stubborn, organic... " she ranted as she was destroying her targets. She didn't even hear the door open and Optimus walk in.

„Everything alright Arcee?" asked the Prime. Arcee stopped turning her targets to dust.

„No, Optimus, it's not. We lost Cliffjumper and now we have to babysit those human children! That Raf kid seems ok, and I guess Bulk will get along with the girl, but mine? No way! He's hotheaded, arrogant, reckless and drives me nuts!" complained Arcee and shot another target.

„Reminds me of someone I know. " said Optimus with a smile.

„What's that supposed to mean?" asked Arcee, feeling insulted _I'm nothing like that kid!_

„Be patient with him Arcee. There is more to him then meets the eye. He will change the world someday. "

„Yeah, right... "

„I actually have to agree on that one. " said Ratchet as he walked in.

„You can't be serious. You of all bots?" asked Arcee bewildered.

„I saw what he is working on and it's very complex. At least for someone of his age, heck, for the human species even. "

„What's he working on?" asked Arcee trying to sound interested.

„You should see for yourself. Get to know him, he is your new partner after all. " stated Prime.

„He is not my partner!" growled Arcee. Optimus could see the pain in her optics over the recent loss of Cliffjumper.

„I am sorry Arcee, but that is my final decision. If it makes you feel better, consider him as an objective for the time being. "

„... Fine. " Arcee wasn't thrilled about this option either. Suddenly, lights started flashing in the base and the 'bots hurried into the main room. A picture of a black man in his forties appeared on the screen.

„PRIME! "

* * *

**And there you have it, chapter one of my new story. They got off to a rough start but I think it fits the characters well. How'd you like it? Leave a review, it would mean a LOT!**

***muons, they do exist and they're mentioned in the Iron Man comics. Look it up on the Marvel wikia if you don't believe me ;)**

***and one other thing, i decided to make the transformers a little smaller in their robot mode. the mass displacement bugs me for some reason. i believe that in the series, Arcee is about 15-16 feet tall. it just feels that when she transforms, one of her legs is the bike and the rest of the body just appears from nowhere. my other idea was to bring the time lords from Doctor Who ( TARDIS technology) into this (somehow woking together with Primus), but it would only complicate matters more. google " tfwiki size changing " and you'll see what I mean.**

**See ya' next chapter!**


	2. Reactors, robots and AI's

**NOTES AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Don't own anything besides the story and my OC's. R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reactors, robots and AI's**

„What's with the lights?" asked Miko. Bee answered her question. Of course, she didn't understand one beep.

„Proximity sensor, someone's up top. " explained Raf „Who is that, anyway?"

„Agent Fowler. " answered Ratchet.

„I thought we were the only humans who knew about you? " asked Mark. Optimus answered his question.

„Special agent Fowler is our designated liason to the outside world, as he tends to visit only when there are... Issues. "

„Open the door Prime! " Fowler sounded angry. Good thing he didn't notice the three young humans in the base as they were hidden from sight by Optimus's foot. Ratchet pressed a button and unlocked the door at the top.

„It may be best if you not meet him at this time. " they got the message and decided to hide. Fowler stepped out of the elevator and approached the Prime, his tone angry.

„Seven wreck, thirty-four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and on a particular note, numerous of a speeding motorcycle of unknown making and a black and yellow custom muscle car. " he glared directly at the Prime, not pleased with his team "So, anything you care to get off your tin-chest, Prime? "

„We have the situation under control, agent Fowler. " assured the Prime.

„They're back, aren't they? "

„If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable. "

„Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon! " Fowler was getting impatient.

„Hear me, agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only, defence against the Decepticon threat. "

„Says you. " retorted Fowler.

„Hey fleshy!" Fowler turned towards Bulkhead „ Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force" he ripped out a robotic arm from it's place on a table „and how much to use it! " he broke the robotic arm in half. Ratchets optics went wide.

„Bulkhead I needed that!" screamed the medic and Bulkhead just looked at him.

„Awesome!" whispered Miko and the boys almost laughed out loud at the display.

„Enough!" said Optimus with a stern voice. He turned to Fowler „Military involment will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone wide-spread human casualties, agent Fowler, I however, can not. " his decision was final.

„Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime. Under the radar. " Fowler entered the elevator and looked at Optimus one last time „Or I will. " and the door closed.

„Pretty big bearings… " Bulkhead began "… for a human. "

„Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead. " Optimus clarified Fowlers actions „As he should be. " as he was saying that the humans went up to the platform to be on eye level with the bots. Sort of.

„ Back to the matter at hand, Optimus. " Ratched reopened the matter of the humans in their base. „With all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here, as anywhere. "

„Children? We- " Miko began but Ratchet cut her off.

„They have no protective shell. If they get underfoot, they will go... Squish. " and to emphasize his point, Ratchet moved his foot forward a little as if squashing a bug.

„Then, for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step. " Mark could swore he heard a happy note in the Prime's voice. Not a second after the computer started beeping.

„Dude, you need to tone down on the alarms! It's like Fort Knox around here!" complained Miko. Ratchet grumbled and approached the monitor.

„It's not an alarm. " he looked at the screen and grumbled again „Blasted Earth tech. Cliffjumper's signal popped back online. "

„Who's Cliffjumper? " Miko asked and looked at the bots.

„How is that possible? " Optimus asked.

„It isn't. " Ratchet replied. He gestured at the monitor, clearly displeased. „Another bug. The system's chock full of them! " Arcee couldnt take that chance.

„If there's any chance Cliff's alive… " Arcee started, hope showing in her optics. Whoever Cliffjumper is, it was obvious he is important to her. Optimus was also hopeful.

„Ratchet, prepare sick bay." Optimus ordered „We may need it. " Miko spoke up.

„What can we do? " she asked excitedly. She wanted to see some bot vs bot action.

„Remain with Ratchet. " Optimus commanded as he approached a long empty tunnel. Miko gave a disappointed whine and Ratchet soon followed with one of his own. Mark just smirked. The empty tunnel suddenly lit up with blue light and a swirling green vortex appeared in it. Optimus gave the order „Autobots roll out! " and the four transformed to vehicle mode, drove into the vortex and disappeared with a flash. The portal closed.

„What was that? " Mark asked in amazement.

„I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge. " answered Ratchet like it was obvious.

„What's a ground bridge? " Raf asked.

Ratchet grumbled again but answered Raf's question „Scaled down version of space bridge technology. " he turned to the computer and began typing "Since we don't currently possess the means, or the Energon, required for intergalactic travel… "

„You're stuck here. " Mark finished for him „On Earth."

"With the likes of you, yes." Ratchet growled.

„Aren't you a ray of sunshine. " mocked Mark but Ratchet ignored him.

"But I constructed the ground bridge to enable us to travel from here, to anywhere on your planet. "

„Whoa! Does it work for humans?" asked Raf excitedly.

„Naturally." answered Ratchet with pride.

„You mean, I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo? " Miko asked.

„Within moments. " answered Ratchet and got an idea „In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all three of you!" said the medic with a smug smile.

„Watch it, Ratchet. " Miko wasn't pleased with the medic's idea.

„So what do we do now?" asked Raf and looked around.

„I don't care, as long as you don't disturb me. " and with that Ratchet turned to the monitor and began typing once again. The three looked at each other.

„I say we go exploring! " and with that Miko took off like a rocket. Raf looked up at Mark.

„Well, there's nothing else to do, so... Why not. " and the two of them followed Miko. The base was huge and had a fe big crates lying around. And that's about it. Mark looked at the crates and read the manufacturer _Hammer Industries. Huh... _He tried to open the crate but with no success.

„Don't touch that. " came Ratchets voice.

„What is this anyway? " Miko was pointing to a terminal in front of her and was about to touch it when...

„Don't touch that either. " Miko frowned at the medic.

„Is there anything in here we can touch? Besides the floor. " Ratchet turned to respond but was interrupted by numerous alert messages appearing on the screens.

„How come you guys are using human computers? " asked Raf.

„It certainly isn't by choice. It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit. " more of the error messages appeared on the screen „Ugh. " grumbled the medic.

„I think I can fix that. " Raf pulled out his laptop and connected it to the big computer.

„Really? You know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean, it isn't a child's toy. " Ratchet laughed at the end. Raf finished typing and pointed to the big monitors.

„Now try. " said Raf and Ratchet looked at the screens. When the error messages disappeared the medic could only look at the boy with wide optics „You're welcome. " Ratchet just nodded at the boy and continued his work.

„Hey Mark! There's a hallway here! I bet it leads somewhere cool! Let's go! " called Miko and ran into the hallway. Mark decided to follow since there was nothing better to do anyway.

„Raf you comin'? " he asked him and the boy nodded. They entered the hallway but Miko was already out of sight. It was a long and spacious hallway with many garages that contained old helicopters, tanks, SUV's and other military vehicles that were out of commission. They heard Miko's voice from one of the garages.

„This is so cool!" of course Miko would be excited about a desert camo Hammer (no it's not a mistake) SJ-2 that was the same size as Bulkheads vehicle mode. She entered it and pretended to drive it while making engine noises.

„A multi-billion dollar company, and they can't even come up with a more original name. " commented Mark as he looked at the jeep that could be easily mistaken for a Humvee. The SJ stood for Super Jeep and the 2 was probably the series. From what he knows the latest model is the SJ-8 „And Super Jeep? Seriously? "

„Oh, hush you! This is one awesome SUV! I'm so fixing it up! " Miko was so excited over the SUV she overlooked a few things.

„Uh, Miko? This is a prototype model. You can't drive it. " stated Mark and Miko looked at him quizzically.

„Say what? " she exited the SUV.

„Look here. " he tried to open the hood of the SUV „Notice anything? "

„You can't open the hood?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

„Exactly, because there is no hood. It's all one solid piece. The lights? " he tapped the headlights " Just plastic. And there's no windows. " Miko looked to the doors and sure enough, there were no windows. She thought they were pulled down but when she examined the doors, she saw that there were no door panels and also no windows.

„Aww man. " she gave a disappointed whine.

„I'm guessing they were making a new type of the SJ-2 and this is an early prototype aluminum model. " stated Mark and examined the SUV model again. It was all dusty and there was even rust accumulating. The garage was pretty filthy to begin with.

„How do you know all this? " asked Miko from across the garage. She was looking at another SUV, a SJ-3. This one looked real „I'm so fixing this one up. " she said to no one particular.

„Well, I'm sort of a mechanic. I read about that kind of stuff. " he looked at the SJ-2 again „And it says so here. " he pointed to the bottom of the SUV's body. Miko looked at it and sure enough there were faint scribbles on it and a clearly as day written _SJ-2 PROTO v 0.9.7_. There was no way you could miss it.

„Oh. " her face got a bit red from embarrassment.

„You said this was all one piece. " asked Raf who was examining the SUV carefully.

„Yes, why? " Mark approached the boy.

„Well, this is all very precise. The entire body, minus the doors, is cut from one piece of metal. " Raf pointed out.

„Yeah, and? " asked Miko, not seeing where this is going.

„There is no Hammer Industries factory for miles around here... " Mark seemed to get it.

„Which means? " Miko was getting impatient.

„It means they had to put it together here. If we look around some more we should find a small factory. " concluded Raf. Mark's eyes widened in realization.

„I saw some missiles from Hammer around here. I read that they use palladium. Maybe there's some left! " Mark and Raf looked at each other with big smiles plastered across their faces.

„I'm lost again. " Miko whined.

„Miko, if there's palladium here, I can start working on my arc reactor, which means I can-" he was cut off by Miko who now also had a big smile across her face and wide, shining eyes.

„Build that super-awesome metal suit! What are we waiting for? Let's find some paradium! " exclaimed Miko excitedly.

„Palladium. " corrected Raf.

„Whatever! " shouted Miko over her shoulder. Raf sighed and followed her out. They were back in the hallway and looked around. There were no doors that said factory, lab or even assembly line. Mark was about to suggest something to Raf when they heard Miko's voice „Hey guys! I think I found it! " the saw her pointing to a metal door in front of her. When they got to the door they saw it was different than the rest. It had a keypad on it „C'mon, boy genius, work your magic. " she put extra emphasis on boy genius.

„I look nothing like Jimmy Neutron. " Raf connected his laptop to the keypad and after a few lines of computer code the door buzzed and it opened. Miko was the first to run inside. Both boys sighed and followed her inside. It was dark and Mark searched for the light switch. When he found it, he turned on the lights and the room came into view. It was a very spacious room with ceilings about 5 meters high. There were all kinds of tools and equipment on numerous shelves, tables and the floor. Some blueprints were scattered around the floor and tables. There was a large door on the right side of the room and another, smaller one right next to it. Mark saw a big screen on the opposite side of the room and walked towards it. Miko was already there.

„C'mon! Work you stupid thing! " yelled Miko at the screen.

„Raf? " called Mark and the boy replied.

„Just a sec. " Raf walked over to the computer and connected his laptop to it „It's off the grid so noone will know we turned it on. "

„Because we can't turn it on. " said Miko with a frown. Raf typed something on his laptop and the computer buzzed to life with the Hammer Industries logo on it. Miko just stared at the screen „Nevermind... " the logo disappeared and a user name and password window appeared.

„I expected this, but it's no problem. " Mark was watching Raf work over the boy's shoulder and was amazed at what the boy was capable of. Mark wasn't much into computer programming. He preffered doing things with his own two hands, but after seeing this, he knew he'd had to learn fast if he wanted to build his armor. The big screen beeped a few times and a message saying log in successful flashed across the screen and the desktop appeared. It wasn't your usual desktop screen but an advanced system that required a professional to operate it.

„Can you operate this thing? " asked Miko and looked expectantly at the boy. If no one could operate the computer, there would be no awesome suit of armor. She REALLY wanted that armor.

„Sure. But I got something even better. " Raf looked for something in his bag and when he found it, he pulled it out. It was a computer microphone, the one you use for voice chat. He connected it to his laptop and spoke „Jarvis? You there? " both Mark and Miko thought he was talking to someone over Skype or something when the screen went black and a silver head appeared on it. The head had no hair, it's eyes were also silver and there were outlines of a nose, mouth and ears. It had something like a bow tie under it's chin. It spoke back.

„For you sir, always. " it's voice, or rather his, came through the speakers with a british accent. Miko's and Mark's eyes went wide.

„That's so cool! " exclaimed Miko.

„Thank you, miss Nakadai. " Miko's mouth dropped open.

„He knows my name! " she excitedly pointed at the screen.

„And I can see you via the camera. " Jarvis smiled and looked at her from the screen.

„H-how... When? " Mark couldnt believe his eyes. A 14 year-old developed an AI.

„I... Had a lot of free time. " Raf smiled lightly at Mark. He could hear a tinge of sadness in the boys voice.

„Could we get to the matter at hand, sir? I was enjoying a rather pleasant game of chess. " Jarvis looked at Raf, and was that annoyance in the AI's voice?

„Sure. I need you to operate another computer for me. " Raf pointed towards the large screen.

„Certainly, sir. " Jarvis nodded and disappeared from Raf's laptop. The boy looked up at the big screen and various warning windows flashed over it but then disappeared and the screen went black. After a few seconds Jarvis appeared on the big screen „I now have full control over this laboratory and the factory machines. We are off the Hammer Industries grid but I have full access to the world wide web, should you require anything, sir. "

„Great! Now, go make us some armor! " Miko got excited again. Then again, when didn't she?

„Easy there, Amuro Ray. First things first. " Mark looked to Raf and the boy nodded.

„Jarvis, search the materials and supplies database for palladium. " instructed Raf and Jarvis nodded. The AI was silent for a few seconds, staring into nothingness, and the blinked a few times and spoke.

„There is indeed palladium here, sir. Shall I transport it to the laboratory? " Raf nodded "Unit 8 will be here shortly. "

„How much do you need anyway? " asked Raf.

„I think 2, to 2.5 grams should be enough. " answered Mark. Just then the smaller door to their right opened and a robot arm on wheels rolled into the lab carrying a chunk of palladium „At least we'll have enough. " Mark held out his hand so that the robot can hand it to him. No one expected that the robotic arm would drop the chunk of palladium on Mark's foot „OW! What's the matter with you? " he yelled at the robot while jumping on one leg. To everyone's surprise, the robot looked like it was apologizing, waving it's arm up and down and giving off apologetic-like noises „Yeah, okay, you're sorry, but my foot still hurts! " Mark was angry at the robot. It dropped a 2kg chunk of palladium on his foot. The robot was still apologizing.

„Don't worry, dummy, I won't let big bad Mark hurt you. " Miko was comforting the little robot arm.

„Right, that's what I'll call you from now on. Dummy! " Mark turned to Jarvis's screen „How precise are the tools here? " he asked the AI.

„Very precise, mr. Darby. Care for a demonstration?"

„If you think you can handle it. " Mark smirked at the AI and pulled out his arc reactor schematics and approached the control panel. There was a scanner built into it that looked like two cylinders. He placed the paper between them and it was pulled through. Mark retrieved the blueprints from the scanner and put them back into his backpack. Jarvis analyzed the schematics.

„Are you sure about the specs, sir? " asked the AI, almost sounding concerned.

„Yes. " answered Mark confidently.

„Estimated completion time is 15 minutes. "

„Great. " Mark was pleased with the AI's announcement.

„We should probably go back, Ratchet might be worried. " Raf suggested to the other two.

„Yeah right. " they replied simultaneously with sarcasm in their voice.

„We'll be back soon Jarvis. " Raf said goodbye to Jarvis.

„And I'll be waiting here, sir. " responded the AI. The three humans made their way back to the main hangar. Miko was telling them what she would do when she finally got her own suit of armor. Mark started to question whether or not that would be a good idea. When they reached the main hangar they saw that Ratchet never moved from his place.

„Did you miss us? " asked Miko as she made her way up the stairs to the platform.

„Not particulary. " answered the medic, not taking his optics off the screen. Suddenly Optimus's voice came through the speakers.

„Ratchet, bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates! " you could tell from his voice it was urgent. And there was some rumbling noise in the background. After a few seconds the Prime's voice came through again "Now! " Ratchet pressed a button and the green vortex swirled back into existence from out of nowhere and the four bot's came rushing through with something like blue fire following them.

„Is that an explosion? " asked Miko excitedly.

„Why do you always get excited by dangerous things? " asked Mark, the decision about giving her a suit of armor final. NO armor for Miko.

„Because they're WAY cooler than regular things! " answered Miko as she watched Optimus, who came out last from the vortex, jump and transform mid-air and land as the explosion that was following them disappeared along with the vortex „Wow... " Miko's eyes were as wide as saucers and Mark and Raf weren't any better.

„Cutting it a bit close. " commented Ratched and then a serious look crossed his faceplate and his voice got a little quieter „How about Cliffjumper? " the look on the bots faceplates was answer enough. Miko, apparently, was bad at reading the mood.

„What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time? " Miko started bombarding the bots with questions again. Mark saw that Arcee was stepping forward and knew what was coming. She growled at Miko.

„Look, you- " she was interrupted by Mark who pulled Miko aside.

„Better yet, you can come along with me right now and see what the bots hide in their sock drawers. " Mark practically dragged Miko away. Though she didn't say it, Arcee appreciated what he did.

„Seriously? " Miko's voice was that of _are you freaking kidding me_.

„Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked. He could see she was very disturbed by it.

„Not Cliff. " she muttered, crossing her arms "At least, not anymore."

„He was mutated, butchered… " her voice cracked "Like something from those 'Con experiments during the war. " suddenly she started to collapse, her optics dimmed a little, but no one but Mark seemed to notice that little detail. She used one of the H.I. crates to ease her fall. Bumblebee wanted to help her but she shooed him away "I'm fine. Just woozy. "

„Robots who get dizzy? " Miko asked.

„Robots with emotion. " Raf continued. It was a strange occurence for him even though he had Jarvis. The difference was, Jarvis didn't have the range of emotions like the bots did.

„Robots… who can die. " Mark finished. Ratchet was at Arcee's side and ran his scanner over her. Everytime he passed over her left servo, his scanner changed from blue to red. There was a dark purple liquid on it. Fumes were escaping from it.

„What is this?" Ratchet asked, his voice almost a whisper.

„Don't know. " Arcee answered "Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it." she brought her other servo to her helm. She was experiencing a migraine, as the humans called it. Ratchet scraped the liquid off of Arcee.

„Go take a decontamination bath. Now!" Ratchet left no room for argument. Bee helped Arcee get up and led her to a big glass chamber „I havent made the proper adjustments yet, so it will take some time for the process to complete. "

„Which means we can go see how Jarvis is doing. " Mark whispered both Raf and Miko. The smile on the girls face was from ear to ear.

„Who is Jarvis? " Ratchet overheard them talking.

„Umm... We found a little lizard and named him Jarvis! " Mark responded _Idiot!_ Ratchet grumbled something before speaking.

„Fine, don't break anything. " Ratchet went to analyze the strange purple liquid. The humans practically ran to the old lab in the back. _I can't believe he bought it._

„Why didn't you tell them what we were doing? " asked Raf, who was a bit confused. The bots saw the blueprints. Maybe the could help each other.

„I-I don't know. For the moment, I think it's best they don't know. " answered Mark. They were in front of the lab. Raf entered a series of numbers and the door opened. They went in and ere greeted by Jarvis's voice.

„Welcome back. The project is almost finished, sir. "

„That's good to hear. Were there any problems? " asked Raf and connected his laptop back to the big computer.

„It's a system from Hammer Industries, sir. I stopped counting bugs after reaching 346. " both Raf and Mark snickered at that. Miko just shrugged, she didn't understand what was so funny „They are all fixed now and I will have no problem running the lab from now on. And your project is finished. " the door on the right opened again and Dummy came through carrying the small arc reactor. Mark held out his hand.

„Careful. " he warned the small robot. It carefully placed the reactor in Mark's hand without dropping it „Good boy. " Mark praised the small robot and went to a table nearby. The small robot was waving it's arm around excitedly.

„Will it work? " asked Raf.

„Only one way to find out. " Mark looked around for a source of electricity. He found an outlet and an extension cord with multiple sockets on it. He cut off the part with the sockets and connected it with the cable hanging off the small reactor.

„What are you doing? " asked Miko and looked over Mark's shoulder.

„I'm connecting the reactor to a source of power. The electricity will run through it and keep moving in circular motions until it reaches it's maximum. Then I can disconnect it and it will run itself for a VERY long time. Or I could connect it to a machine and have it run for at least 50 years, depending on the machine, and then recharge it for practically nothing. As long as there is palladium, it'll work. "

„Cool. " Miko replied.

„Ready to test it? " Mark turned to Raf who nodded. He instructed Miko to plug in the cable and she did. The two boys watched the reactor slowly lighting up and it buzzed with was pulling out her phone to take a picture of this big event. All of a sudden the reactors cycles accelerated and the buzzing became louder. Before Mark could react, the reactor made a small explosion that wasnt enough to hurt the two boys, but enough to paint their faces black with smoke and charred some of their hair. The timing couldnt been more perfect. The snap-shot sound of Miko's phone was heard in the now quiet lab. The two boys were stunned to say the least.

„What happened? " Raf spoke first.

„I... I don't know. " answered Mark.

„I would say you used too much palladium, Mr. Darby. " Jarvis joined in. Mark turned towards the screen.

„You knew this would happen? " he asked the AI.

„I suspected it. It is new technology that I am not yet familiar with. " explained the AI.

„Right... The cycles per second were also too high... " Mark began calculating it all over again.

„Now what? " asked Miko who still had tears from laughing.

„We go back. I'll take this home and work on it. I have another one at home in case I break this one. I just have to alter it a little. "

„What about the palladium? " asked Raf and pointed to the chunk that was on another table. Mark saw a hammer and took it with him to the chunk. He hit the palladium with the hammer and it split into four big parts and a few small ones.

„I'm taking it with me. " he answered the boys question and put one of the big fragments into his pocket and also a few smaller ones "Let's get back to the bots. " Raf unplugged his laptop from the big computer. Jarvis was a bit disappointed by that. The computer was much more _spacious_. They left and locked the lab and soon reached the main hangar. It was now that Mark remembered to check the clock. It was after 10pm. Time sure does fly.

„Uh, Optimus? I hate to bug, but… No bars." Mark held out his phone for the Prime to see.

„A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves. " answered the Prime.

„Well, if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me. " he remembered the last time it happened. He was out looking for parts and lost track of time. It wasn't nice when he got home. However, the statement got Optimus's attention and he looked at him.

„Have you broken a law? " he asked, his voice serious.

„Curfew. It's after 10pm. " Mark explained.

„I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year!" Raf added.

„Earth customs. I hadn't considered. " the Prime said to himself and continued „But the issue of your safety remains. I hope you all remember who your guardians are, but just in case- " Optimus turned to Bulkhead „-Bulkhead, accompany Miko home." he ordered.

„Awesome! My host parents are gonna freak!" she said excitedly.

„And maintain covert surveillance. In vehicle form." Optimus finished, causing Miko to whine yet again.

„Curbside duty. Got it. " Bulkhead responded. Optimus then turned to Bumblebee.

„Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf. " from the looks of the two, Mark could tell they would get along fine.

„Ratchet? " Optimus asked the medic since Arcee wasnt feeling well. Mark's eyes immediately went wide _No! Anyone but him!_

„Busy! " he said dismissively _Yes! Wait..._ Mark's eyes turned to Arcee who was just coming out of the decontamination chamber.

„Arcee. " Optimus called seeing as she was the only choice left besides him and he had serious work to do "You'll accompany Mark. " her optics widened a little and she faked dizziness.

„Oooh, still dizzy. " she said, obviously not thrilled about babysitting him. Mark had mixed feelings about her reaction, but nevertheless _Bullet dodged._ he figured Ratchet would have been a better choice over her. It was as if Ratchet heard Mark's thoughts.

„You're fine, says your physician. " he didn't even turn to look at her _Damn you, Hatchet!_

* * *

The ride back was quiet. And awkward. No one said one word since they left the base. Probably for the better. They pulled up to Mark's garage and he got off. He felt sorry Arcee. She just lost a friend, a partner. He knew how that felt.

„Arcee, I just wanted to say... I'm really sorry for your loss. " she turned her front towards him.

„What could you possibly know about loss? " she spat back. He glared daggers at her.

„You think you're the only one with problems? " he retorted. Arcee transformed and glared back at him. It surprised her he didn't even flinch.

„I'm not sure girl problems count! " she growled back at him.

„As I recall, my girl problems started when I met you! " their faces were only 10cm apart and you could cut the tension with a knife. There was a noise behind them. Mark shot a glance and his face went pale. Arcee noticed that and suspected the worst. She turned around with her blasters out.

„Cons! " she was ready for battle _I wish._

„No! It's my mom! Hide! " he quickly explained and Arcee went back to vehicle mode.

„Mark? " his mom, June, called as she got out of her car. He could see she was frowning _This'll be fun._ he thought sarcastically.

„Mom, Don't freak out! I can explain! " he tried to calm her down.

„Can you? " she asked angrily and marched to the garage „Mark Darby, we talked about this! " she pointed to the blue bike behind her. She was furious.

„Why not? Look, I- " Mark pleaded but to no avail.

„You know very well why you can't!" June yelled and startled her son. Even Arcee was surprised. He looked at the floor uncomfortably. June felt guilty for yelling at her son since she very rarely did that. She calmed herself and continued with a quieter voice „I worry enough about you when you're not here. Now I have to worry about you riding a motorcycle? " June's voice began to crack a little. Arcee found the conversation a bit odd. Why was June reacting this way?

„I'm 18, mom. I can't be riding a bike forever. " he went over to Arcee.

„Mark... " June began but Mark cut her off.

„Mom, I know why you worry and I get it, really, I do. But you have to let me live my life. " there was that determination in his voice. The same one his father had "Soon, I'll be going to college and I won't be here anymore. " June was looking at her feet with a sad expression _There's something going on here. _Arcee thought as Mark hugged his mom "I can take care of myself mom. I'll be fine. You have to trust me. " June hugged him back _„_Look, you always tell me to be responsible. This will be my ultimate test. " she was thinking it over for a minute and Arcee didn't like it _It's just riding a motorcycle, what's the big deal?_ finally June ended the hug and looked into her sons eyes. After a few moment she spoke.

„How did you even afford it? " June asked and Mark smiled widely _Yes!_ He did it. Then again, the bike did look expensive. Hardly something he could afford on his salary, allowance or savings _Let's see you get out of this one. _Arcee thought.

„It's used- Well, abused really. Remember that secret project I'm doing? " Mark quickly thought of a believable story.

„No, because you never let me go down into the basement. " she crossed her arms and gave him a look.

„True... Anyway, I found her at a junkyard-" _Excuse me?_ Arcee was tempted to run her front wheel over his foot „-and brought her home. Took a bit of time and, ta-da! " he motioned to Arcee like showing the grand prize on TV-show.

„Her? " June raised her eyebrow.

„Well, you know... Boys and their toys. " he said awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, fearing what Arcee would have to say about his little statement. He hoped it wouldnt be too bad. As if she was reading his mind _Guess again. _June was looking at the bike, now doubting her decision. The bike looked fast. She didn't like fast. Mark spoke again „What's the decision, your honor? " he asked jokingly. June looked at him sighed deeply in defeat.

„Fine... At least you have a reason to wear that helmet you bought, every single time you ride! " she ordered with her finger pointing at him "And you drive at half the speed limit! "

„They will pull me over for driving like a grandpa! " Mark whined but one stern look from his mother changed his attitude instantly „Deal! " he smiled widely at his mother.

„You will take me for a spin every once in a while? " June asked. He was not the type to be embarrassed about being seen doing something with his mother. He just didn't think Arcee would appreciate it.

„We'll see. She's kinda temperamental. " he smirked at Arcee and turned off the lights in the garage. Arcee was glad he managed to talk it out with his mother as it will certainly make things easier. But why did his mother overreact so much? Arcee kinda expected it, seeing how most Earth mothers were like that but this was intense. She decided to ask him in the morning about it and went into recharge.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**Okay, so, ch2 is here. The reason it took so LONG is because college started again and I'm looking for a job and when I'm not, I'm doing various things to earn some money. Nothing serious, don't worry about me, my time schedule is just filled up :)**

**About the arc reactor, I'm not entirely familiar with it's „mechanics" so I just made some stuff up while watching the movies and reading a bit on it. If you have more detailed information, share it with me and I'll be sure to rewrite my errors.**

**Please don't fill the reviews with „When are you going to update?" and the likes. I'm gonna update in Hawaiian time. It means I'll update when I update. That being said, I'm afraid my stories will be updated slowly and Pokemorph Adventures will have to wait a while. Not long, half of the new chapter is done so it'll be here soon.**

**There's also a new story in the works. It's set in my alternate Mortal Kombat universe. While everybody else was wetting their pants with GTA V, I finally got time to play MK Komplete Edition for the PC. And so that brought me back to my childhood and then MK:A came into the picture again, a character was created and then a story and now it HAS to be written. Check my profile for info, story ideas and updates. Tell me what you think, it would mean a lot.  
**

**See ya' next chapter!**


End file.
